Vixen
by BashfulC
Summary: X-MenPR crossover:: After almost getting kidnapped, Kimberly finds a haven the Xavier's School 4 the gifted. But alas, her peace will B short lived, cuz heratbreak, love and unforgotten past's will come back to haunt her. ::Ch. 4 added::
1. Kidnapped!

OK, I hope you like this. I rewrite this cuz I basically destroyed the characters and it sucked, as Akasha so bluntly pointed out to me. I'm dedicating this new and improved fic to Akasha, who didn't hold anything back, and told me EXACTLY what she thought of the old one.  
  
If you reads the old, version of this please keep in mind, that this is my first X-Men/Power Rangers crossover as well as my very first X-Men fic. So go easy on me, please.  
  
Once again, I want the opinion on the readers as to who I should set Kim up with; Scott or Logan? I'm not setting her up with Tommy, but he will appear in the fic. Oh the drama! OK, if you didn't get that, that WAS sarcasm.  
  
Akasha you were right, Tinkerbell is a sucky code-name, hope you like the new one, Vixen. It means quarrelsome woman; shrew; female fox. A shrew means a nagging woman. Well according to my Webster's Dictionary it does anyway. What do you think of that? Like it?  
  
Oh one thing, I don't own the X-Men, Rangers, or anything like that. I do own the nickname's I gave Sabertooth, Toad, and Mystique. This is in the movie verse, for X-men. Kim is 21 in this fic. If I actually get 15 reviews, I'll continue. But only if I get those 15 reviews. Tankies to everyone who's reviewed any and all of my fics. I love ya guys! Yours till I see the applesauce, Mistika.  
  
  
  
Vixen looked behind her at the train station and shuddered. Bigfoot was following her. Again. She had been running from him and his two buddies, Kirmet and the Blue Chickadee for a little over four years. Kirmet was a mutant, who's mutation was the attributes of a frog; a frog tongue, green tint to his skin, and being able to jump and stick like a frog. The Blue Chickadee, was blue, but could change into anyone she wanted, which was always dangerous. Bigfoot, had long stringy hair, and had a animalistic look to him. She didn't know there real names so she gave them each a nickname determined by there looks, although she did give the Blue Chickadee another nickname, the Blue Psycho Bitch.  
  
She glanced behind her again and they were gone. Vixen sighed and turned to get out of there, when a young woman with gold eyes and blonde hair suddenly stood in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Blue Chickadee in disguise, and started to back away, but the Blue Chickadee grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her towards the exit. When they were almost outside, Bigfoot appeared out of nowhere and picked Vixen up and with her thrashing about, threw her over his shoulder. She let out a strangled cry and tried kicking him. He grabbed her legs, and held her in place, while the Blue Chickadee smacked her in the face and told her to shut up.  
  
When they got outside, Vixen decided enough was enough. They were outside so she could let loose and not have to worry about innocent civilians. She took her hands and aimed towards his groin and blasted a stream of fire. He let out a scream and dropped her. She didn't waist anytime. She scrambled up and kicked blue as she tried to get her again. Before she lost her chance, she started to fly into the air, but Kirmet snapped his tongue out from his mouth and wrapped it around her ankle. She twisted her ankle and let out a stream of fire, and burned his tongue. He let go, but Bigfoot had recovered slightly and had come up from behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She tried kicking but the Blue Chickadee came up to her and took her ankles and held on tightly. When she tried to slap at her hands, Kirmet's tongue whipped around her wrists and bounded them together.  
  
They dragged her to a van and the Blue Chickadee went into the back and came out holding a long thick rope. She took it and tied her ankles together, then wrapped her wrists together. After putting a piece of duct tape over her mouth, they threw her into the back of the van and Kirmet hopped in as well. Bigfoot and the Big Chickadee got up front and she could feel and hear them take off. She closed her eyes, to keep the tears away. After about fifteen minutes that seemed like fifteen hours, she felt the van stop, no, more like crash. She was jerked up into sitting position but immediately fell back onto her side. She heard the Blue Chickadee and Bigfoot get out, with the Blue Chickadee telling Kirmet to stay put and watch her.  
  
She could here a battle going on outside the van, but couldn't tell who was attacking her kidnappers. In all honesty, she really didn't care. She looked up as she heard a terrible scrapping sound. She watched as a set of four claws, tore a hole in the van. She couldn't see Kirmet anywhere, but the battle sounds from outside had ceased. She could heard voices.  
  
"I'm telling you, I can smell someone, and it ain't you Scooter!" She thought quickly. On one hand she could be quiet and they might never find her, or on the other hand, she could try and get there attention to help her. Finally, she decided that if she stayed quiet, she'd probably freeze to death, not something she wanted. She wriggled, here and there, trying to get the mans attention. She could hear the voices start to fade and took a deep, cold breath threw her noise. A rescue plan abruptly hit her like ton of bricks.  
  
*Duh, Vixen! Your a telepath!* She looked threw the small window at the falling snow and screamed telepathically,  
  
*Help! Please, some one help me! I'm in the back of the van! Please it's so cold.* She started to sob then, not caring if they had heard her or not. As sobs began wracking her body, she heard the voices come back quickly. She looked up with a tearstained face as two men and woman, she dimly recognized as Zack's aunt, Ororo Monroe, threw open the van doors and stared at her, horrified. She looked at them, took a deep breath and let the blackness overtake her.  
  
~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~  
  
When Vixen woke up she was laying on a cold table in a white room, that looked something like a hospital room. Her ears perked up as she heard voices coming into the room. She shut her eyes closed and just listened to a woman, talking to someone.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but I think she has more than one gift. According to 'Ro, Scott and Logan, when Sabertooth had her over his shoulder and they had made it outside, she had, um, well she burned his groin." She sounded like she was trying not to laugh and Vixen grinned in spite of herself. She heard a mans voice, with a hint of amusement as well as a tint of a British accent, answer the woman.  
  
"Yes Ororo mentioned it. Then she started flying. It is possible she is an absorber, like Rogue." She smiled. She heard another voice, the voice she had heard in the van, snort.  
  
"If she was an absorber than why would she have shorts, a short sleeve shirt and a knee length duster jacket thing on? That would be dangerous. Oh and by the way, I like her already, just because of the groin thing." She shook her head. They hadn't even realized she had sat up and was staring at them.  
  
The man that had been talking had some weird hair, and was tough and gruff looking. Sitting in a wheelchair was a elderly gentleman, with a bald head, and a black suit on. And then there was the woman. She had red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a lab coat, and seemed like a really serious person. Vixen recognized her as the woman who was fighting against the mutant registration act. She decided to finally speak up.  
  
"Um, hello, I'm awake. And just so you know, I don't like people talking about me behind my back. I had enough of that when I was younger. Who are you, where am I, and what happened to Kirmet, Bigfoot, and the Blue Psychotic Bitch?" she smirked as the woman and older gentleman merely blinked, while the gruff man grinned and chuckled. He looked at her.  
  
"Bigfoot, I like that. I like Psychotic Bitch, too." The elder gentleman finally focused.  
  
"Hello, My name is Professor Charles Xavier, but the students call me Professor. This is Dr. Jean Grey, and this is Wolverine, also known as Logan. Your at my school for mutants. Toad or 'Kirmet', as you call him, went with Sabertooth, 'Bigfoot', and Mystique, the 'Blue Psychotic Bitch', home to Magneto. Now, what is your name?" They looked at her. She sighed.  
  
"You can call me Vixen. How did I end up at your school for mutants?" she asked, not giving any more information. She looked at the Professor.  
  
"You were attacked by the brotherhood. Ororo, Scott, and Logan found you in a van that they had been driving. They had been at the train station and saw them kidnap you, they would have gotten you then but there was too many people in between. When they finally got outside, they were just driving away. They followed the van, and was able to make them stop. Mystique and Sabertooth then got out and started fighting. Toad stayed with you until he saw Mystique and Sabertooth run away. You were tied up and had a piece of duct tape over you mouth, and could barely move. Logan has excellent senses, and could smell you , but they couldn't see you.  
  
They were about to get into the van, they thought Toad had somehow dragged you with the three of them, when they heard you scream telepathically to them to help you. When they got back to the van, they found you in the back. When you saw Ororo, you fainted. Do you have any idea why they would be after you? And how long have they been after you?" She perked up at the mention of Ororo. She looked at the Professor, totally ignoring his questions.  
  
"Speaking of Ororo, Where is she? I saw her before with Mr. Glasses, who just walked into the room." she grinned sheepishly as he smiled at her.  
  
"Vixen this is Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops. And you already know Ororo." Vixen saw Ororo walk in behind Scott, and jumped off the table. She was still in her shorts and shirt, and for that she was thankful, even though in the back of her mind she wondered what they had done with her duster. She liked that jacket. It was warm, and it made her look mysterious. She walked to Ororo and hugged her. At first Ororo seemed surprised, but relaxed into the hug. Vixen pulled back, just standing there, looking at her.  
  
"How long has it been? I think the last time I saw you was when me and Zack went to your place in Africa for two weeks the summer I was 12. It's been too long. He misses you. You disappeared, and you were his favorite aunt." Vixen smiled as she gave a soft grin.  
  
A coughing from behind her caught her attention. She turned slowly. The professor looked at her and motioned for her to sit down. She looked at the professor and shook her head.  
  
"I should get going. I want to get a head start on Bigfoot and company." She looked around, searching for a way out, and not finding one. Her eyes finally rested on Scott.  
  
"Um, how do I get out of here?" She looked at Scott when he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean get a head start on Bigfoot and company?" he asked suspiciously. She sighed. *I hate this part of introductions.* She gave him a look.  
  
"Why should I tell you? Just because Ororo is here does not mean I can trust you. Give me one good reason why I should tell you?" she stepped back when Ororo started towards her. Ororo stopped. She looked around. Suddenly she heard the Professor in her head.  
  
*We will not hurt you. I am a Psychic, I know you have a bad past, but if you trust us, we can help you find some peace, and quite possibly, a home.* She looked at the professor when he said home, and blinked.  
  
*What do you know of my life?* He smiled gently. His mental voice was soft and warm as he reassured her.  
  
*I only know that you are very lost, scared, and still highly confused. I would never invade you privacy like that. You are welcome to stay here till we can discover why Magneto seems to be after you.* She looked into his eyes for a long time. Something in her told her to trust this man, he was a good person. She nodded her head sharply.  
  
"I'll stay on one condition, once you figure out what he wants with me, and solve the problem, I can leave freely. You don't boss me around, don't go behind my back and you be straightforward with me. You keep things from me, I leave. Deal?" She looked at the group, who were nodding. She looked at Scott.  
  
"One more thing, if I ever feel threatened, I will NOT hesitate to defend myself." They nodded. She then relaxed, but only slightly.  
  
"Now, can someone tell me where I'm staying? I'm tired and I need some sleep." She raised an eyebrow when Scott shook his head.  
  
"Tell us everything you know about Sabertooth and them, and how long they've been after you, then you can sleep." She sighed as the others nodded there agreement. *Oh well the sooner I tell them the sooner then can solve the mystery and I can high tail it out of here.* The Professor motioned with his arm towards a door,  
  
"Why don't we go to my Office, we'll be more comfortable." She shrugged, she didn't care where she told her tale, it would be hard no matter what. She was lead out the door by Scott and Logan with the Professor, Jean, and Ororo following close behind. She followed them into an elevator, and the six of them squeezed into it.  
  
She was standing between Scott and Logan. She glanced at Scott, who appeared to be deep in thought. He was well built, on the tall side, with dark brown hair, ruby quartz glasses and a cute little frown on his face. It was then she decided he was kinda cute, if you liked the serious, responsible, and broody type. She grinned. He reminded her of Jason, in a way.  
  
She looked up as the elevator stopped and everyone stepped out. She followed, cautious. She looked around. She was in a hall and with several doors up and down the hall. They walked to the right, and she peeked into a couple rooms that's doors were opened and saw dorm-like rooms with beds, desks, and armchairs. She caught Scott giving her a look, and rolled her eyes. She looked at Ororo who was walking next to her.  
  
"Do the students live here?" Ororo nodded.  
  
"There mostly runaways, who have no where else to go. We help them get there GED's, and the get to be free with there gifts for the most part, and can be happy and not scared all the time." Vixen nodded. She knew how it felt to be scared about hurting others, and how scared she was that people would try hurting her just because they were afraid. It was a good thing she had met Edward, he had helped her to control her powers, and kept her safe.  
  
They finally came to a large office with a desk, and several chairs around. The Professor went behind the desk and he motioned for Jean to shut the door, and for the rest to sit down. Vixen sat down between Ororo and Scott. She looked at the Professor and gave a week smile. He smiled back warmly.  
  
"Why don't you start with what your gifts are?" he more told her than asked. She nodded anyway and took a deep breath. She had never told anyone the full truth, except Edward. Her eyes got a little misty as she remembered her old mutant mentor. She looked at the group, and let out her breath slowly.  
  
"Well……." 


	2. Manifestation

Hey every one. OK, I'm going to be breaking down Kimberly/Vixen's explanation on her past into a couple chapters. This chapter deals with her manifestation. I'm doing it cuz it's going to take a while for it all to be explained, and plus my mom is kicking me off the comp. Lol. I've been on for a little over three hours fixing this fic. Hope you like this Akasha.  
  
Ya'll know who owns the rangers and X-Men, so I'm not getting into that. I broke down her list of gifts, to the ones that I really wanted her to have. Again, hope ya'll like this. Remember to R'n'R! yours till I see the applesauce, ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I have four different gifts. Telepathy, Flying, control of fire, and healing myself and others. I'm not an absorber, as you called it. My powers manifested when I was 17, I was training for the Pan Globels and I guess the training got to me, more than I let on. I was known as Kimberly back then, Kimberly Hart." her eyes took on a faraway look as she began reliving her manifestation, and the days, months, and years that followed.  
  
^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~ 4 years earlier ~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^  
  
Kimberly stretched as she sat up in her bed. She slapped the alarm clock off and smiled at the picture of Tommy and her at the Homecoming dance, that was on her bedside table.  
  
"Morning Tommy!" she threw back the covers, and padded softly into the bathroom she shared with her room mate, Sherry. She quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. Letting the warm water wake her up.  
  
After showering and changing into a pair of black leotards, and a dark pale pink body suit, with her Black and silver wind-breaker pants and her matching wind-breaker jacket. She pulled her brown hair into a high ponytail, slipped on some sandals, and was out the door to the compound cafeteria.  
  
When she got there she found Sherry and Lindsay, a fellow gymnast, sitting at a table eating, and talking. She got a plate of disgusting goo that they called food and directed herself to the table. When she sat down, they smiled and then grimaced when they saw the food. She smiled.  
  
"What do you think this really is, cause I know it can't be eggs. Oh well at least the fruit is edible." She laughed along with the girls, but the laughter soon died down as they saw Claire, Lindsay's roommate, hurrying to the table with a look on there face they knew all too well. She plopped herself down and started hitting her head on the table. Normally, a sight like this would be funny, but Claire was the most sane one in there group. When she finally stopped hitting her head and just rested it on the table, the girls looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Let me guess, you ran into coach and he's in a piss off mood?" Lindsay asked and then groaned when she nodded. Kim sighed. She really liked Coach Smitde, but when he was in a bad mood he worked them until there body's were practically on fire with agony. She looked up when she noticed coach come into the room and directed his penetrating stare at the unlucky girls who were on training that day. The ones who were doing school, breathed sighs of relief, as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on ladies, the torture chamber awaits." Kim commented and got muted groans in return. Kim stood up, and started out of the room, Claire, Lindsay, and Sherry following.  
  
There prediction was right on bat, for Coach Smitde worked them harder than ever. Kim was getting tired and it was showing as she kept messing up her routine on the uneven bars. It was almost 8 o'clock by the time coach dismissed them. Kim sat down on the balance beam, exhausted. She looked up when Sherry, Lindsay, and Claire came over.  
  
"Sherry, go on back to the dorm, I'll catch up later. Coach wants me to practice some more." She received looks of sympathy, as they walked out of the gym. Sure enough, a minute later coach came back into the gym and pointed directly to the beam. She sighed and hopped on. She began the routine, concentrating hard, knowing coach would have gone back into his office. She began thinking about Angel Grove, and how much she missed it. She thought about Tommy, and how much she loved him, she thought about Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy, and wondered how they were. She was thinking about all this, and more besides, so when she fell, it wasn't all that strange. What was strange however, was the fact that she hadn't landed on the mat. She looked down and saw she was floating about an inch above the mats. Her eyes widened as big as saucers. She shrieked and fell down hard on the mats. Coach came running out, and saw her laying on the ground, not moving. He rushed to her side and helped her up. She looked at her feet and saw that they were firmly on the ground. She shook her head. *I'm definitely working too hard* she thought., She looked up at coach and saw his frown.  
  
"Well if you think you can't handle the work load, maybe you should go back to Angel Grove." He said, stunning her. It wasn't the fact of what he just said, it was the fact that she had thought about working too hard, she had never said a word out load. She swallowed.  
  
"I can handle it, I just need a little more sleep that's all. Can I go back to my dorm?" she heard his answer in her head before she heard it in come out of his mouth.  
  
"Practice for ten more minutes, then you can go to your dorm." She nodded and went to go to the uneven bars but stopped short when she heard his thoughts again.  
  
*And while your doing that, I'm going to look over your experience with professional training again.* She swallowed back tears and put him out of her mind. She covered her hands with the chalk, and ran and started her routine. As she was doing a reasonably hard part she felt herself flying. Literally. She looked down and saw that she was flying up near the roof of the gym. Her eyes widened when she heard Coach Smitde's voice in her head again.  
  
*Sweet mother of Jesus!* She looked down and saw coach staring at her with his eyes wide as saucers, popping out of there sockets and his jaw slack. She heard his thoughts and suddenly like a tidal wave, she heard, hundreds upon thousands of voices in her head. She went to put her hands to her ears to try and stop the flood of voices in her head and burned herself. She looked down at her hands in horror. They were literally on fire, and it didn't hurt. She screamed as she saw and felt her burns heeling. Suddenly she felt a dart in her eyes and her world went black a second later.  
  
^__^ ~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~ present ~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^  
  
Vixen looked at the group around her, who had been listening intently to her story. They seemed shocked. She didn't blame them. Scott finally found his voice but,  
  
"That was your manifestation?" She smiled and nodded. She looked directly into his eyes, or his glasses.  
  
"I was scared shittless. I was flying, my hands were on fire, I could feel myself healing form the burns and I could here others people's thoughts. Not a good combination." She looked down at her hands. Jean spoke up,  
  
"How come you hands didn't burn, but your ears did?" she was looking intently at her hands. She got brief flashback of another memory and shuddered.  
  
"My hands are the only part of my body that can touch fire and not get burned. The rest of my body however…." She trailed off. She looked around her. She smiled softly. They were all watching her.  
  
"Want to know the rest of my SOB story?" at there silent nods, she took another deep breath and started up again.  
  
"Well when I woke up, I didn't remember anything at first. But it all came rushing back….." 


	3. Playing With Fire

OK, everyone. It's the third chapter. Yay! Don't own no one, except Sheryl, Edward, Claire, and Isabel.  
  
  
  
Kim opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surrounding's. She remembered the day before, and wondered idly if it was only a really psychotic dream. She was laying on a bed, in a light blue room, with a dresser, a desk, an armchair, several shelf's, and the bed she was laying in. There was a blue comforter and blue sheets covering her.  
  
Her eyes went to the door on the far left side when she heard it open and a woman with short brown hair and kind, warm, brown eyes, walked in. She smiled reassuringly at Kim and held out a tray with a plate of eggs, sausage, hash browns, and a glass of orange juice on it. The woman set it on Kim's lap and then smoothed Kim's hair out of her face. Kim jerked away, out of habit. She looked at the woman.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, fearfully. The woman gave her another warm smile.  
  
"Your at mine and my husband's home. Do you remember yesterday?" Kim looked at the woman, her fear etched plainly on her face. The was all the woman needed to see.  
  
"It wasn't a dream? How come I can't hear what your thinking? What about my hands? And my flying? What happened to me, who are you?" She rambled off aimlessly. Kim looked up as a older gentleman walked into the room.  
  
"My name is Sheryl, this is Edward. You can't use your gifts because were using our gifts, telepathy, and telekinesis, to control it. What do you know about mutants?" Sheryl asked Kim. She looked up at Sheryl and Edward and with tears in her eyes, asked  
  
"I'm one, aren't I? I'm a mutant. Why, how?" Kim broke down then, just sobbing and looking down at her hands. A sudden realization came to her, and she looked up,  
  
"What happened to coach? And the girls?" Kim caught the look that the woman threw to the man, and didn't like it.  
  
"They called the police. We found out about you and got you out of there. We need to teach you to control your mutation, then you'll be able to leave if you want. There are two other girls here, Isabel and Claire. We hope you can trust us. Do you think you can?" Sheryl asked her. Kim just looked at her. Edward smiled.  
  
"OK, why don't we let you eat? We'll come back later, OK?" Sheryl stood up, and hesitated before kissing her on the forehead. She then walked out, Edward trailing after her. He took one last look at her before walking out the door and shutting it softly behind him. She looked at the food on her plate and felt like throwing up.  
  
She looked around the room again, noticing things she hadn't before. There were three suitcases, and several boxes in a corner of the room. She picked up the tray and put it on the bedside table. She went over to the suitcase's and recognized them as hers. Kimberly opened the one closest to her and found it overflowing with her clothes that should have been in her drawers at the compound. She swallowed the lump that had formed itself into her throat and forced herself to open the box nearest to her, and found exactly what she had been expecting. Her stuff, pictures, nick knack's, just plain junk, was packed into the box. She opened another box and found the picture of Tommy and her at the homecoming dance sitting on top of her sheets for her bed. She looked at the two of them totally happy, and dropped it. Burying her face in her hands, she sobbed.  
  
She sat there for about five minutes, just crying her heart out, when she heard a slight knock on the door. She looked up and saw a girl about her age with shoulder length pale red hair and green eyes, poked her head around the door. She stepped in all the way and Kim saw the pair of short- shorts and tank top she had on. Kim wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. The girl smiled. She sat down, Indian style next to Kim and picked up the picture of Tommy and her.  
  
"He's cute. Who is he? Oh and by the way, I'm Isabel, but my code name is Tiger Eye. What's your name?" she looked at Kim waiting an answer. Kim blinked. How could this girl be so cheerful knowing that she was a freak?  
  
"Kimberly. And that's my boyfriend. His names Tommy. What's your curse?" She asked bitterly, even as she gazed lovingly at the picture. The cheerful smile on Isabel's face vanished. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't think of it as a curse, but a gift. I can change into a tiger. My body changes but my eyes stay the same color, green. Tiger Eye. Claire's gift is the ability to turn invisible. Her code name is Spirit. Why don't you start unpacking? I need to talk to Sheryl." With that she got up, grabbed the tray, and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.  
  
"Unpack?" she asked herself. Kim looked at all the boxes and felt the tears threatening to fall again. She held them back and stood up. She picked up the picture, and set it down on her bedside table. She quickly searched the room, finding a bathroom through one door and a small closet, through another. The bathroom connected to another bedroom, this one in yellow. She figured it was probably either Isabel's or that other girl, Claire's.  
  
She sat down on the bed and fingered the quilt on the end. Looking around she realized that she couldn't go back. She was a freak now, they would never let her compete. She sighed. Looking at a picture of Tommy, Jason, and herself, taken just before Jason left for Switzerland, she made a vow. She would be strong, she would learn to live with what had happened to her, and learn to control these powers, even if it killed her. The mental picture of her hands on fire came to mind, and she realized, it just might. But she would do it. For Tommy and Jason. They always said she was strong, now she had to find out just how strong she really was.  
  
She heard another knock on the door and turned to see another girl, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun, her blue eyes sweeping across the boxes, and suitcases, step into the room. Isabel was right behind her. They both took a box and started to take things out. She looked at them as if they were nuts. Isabel gave her a look, before shaking her head.  
  
"Your going to be here for a while, so if you want to have to go through boxes to try and find something when you need it, fine by me, but it would be a lot easier to just unpack. Oh, and this is Claire. Are you going to keep staring at us or do we have to decide where to put everything, ourselves?" she smiled gently, to ease the verbal blow. Kim sighed again. *This is my new life, better get use to it.* She bent down and started unpacking, putting things here and there and giving small curt explanation's for different items. It would have been pleasant, except for the fact that the air was full of tension.  
  
^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~  
  
"Kim, are you OK?" Isabel asked her. It had been a week since Kim had arrived, and she, Isabel, and Claire were sitting in her room just talking. Kim hadn't left her room much, except three times to go to lesson's with Edward. After the lesson's were over, she would immediately retreat back into her room. She practiced the blocking technique Edward had taught her to keep the voices and thoughts out of her head. It was hard, and sometimes she couldn't concentrate hard enough and the voices would invade again. When that would happen, Sheryl would come in and give her a sedative, to calm her down.  
  
"No I'm not. I decided something earlier. Could you two do me a favor?" she pulled a envelope with Tommy's name and the address of the Youth Center on it.  
  
"Could you mail this for me? Its already addressed and everything. All it needs is to be mailed." She handed the envelope to Isabel. She looked it over and smiled sadly at Kim. They both knew what was inside the letter. She looked out the window. Isabel squeezed her shoulder and stuffed it into her pocket. Kim willed herself not to cry. She looked at the two girls.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. I'm no longer Kimberly. My new name is Vixen. Could you tell Sheryl and Edward? Thanks." The girls nodded. They watched as she took on a faraway look, not paying them the least of attention.  
  
Isabel looked at Claire and motioned for her to follow her. They walked out the door, leaving Kim to her thoughts. Kim stared out the window, tears silently making there way down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~  
  
A/n's: I'm going to refer to Kimberly by her new name, Vixen, from now on. Just thought you would like to know.  
  
~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~  
  
Vixen walked down the stairs, slowly, cautiously. It was three days since Kimberly had 'died' and Vixen had taken her place. She looked into the kitchen, and saw Sheryl and Isabel making dinner. She stood in the doorway uncertainly, waiting for the two woman to notice her. Neither did, but when Edward came into the kitchen from the dining room, he saw her.  
  
"Vixen! Decided to join us? Come on, I'll show you how to cut carrots really fast." he offered. She gave a small smile and walked fully into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Edward sat down next to her and two knives and a bag of carrots floated over to them. He smiled.  
  
"Telekinesis is one of the best mutations, in my personal opinion." He stated, and she heard Isabel giggle. Vixen watched Edward cut carrots for a few minutes then a carrot floated out of the bag and landed in front of her. She picked up the knife and started cutting carrots, following Edward's lead. She looked up as she heard the door open and Claire's voice echoing in the house.  
  
"I'm home!" she said in a singsong voice, and stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the kitchen and saw Vixen cutting carrots. A large smile crossed her face.  
  
"Vixie! You've decided to join the land of the living!" Vixen snorted. She had gotten use to Claire's weird sense of humor and the nickname she had given her. Claire came and sat down next to her and took the knife that Edward had set down, and joined Vixen in cutting carrots. They talked around her, about this and that. Vixen would give her opinion on certain matters, and every time she did, Edward and Sheryl would share a small smile.  
  
When they were finished with dinner, eating and all, Vixen followed Edward into the practice room. It was a fairly large room with metal plating on the walls. It was also almost completely empty except for the three chairs next to the far wall, and a metal table in the center of the room. Vixen stood next to the table, watching Edward put on the protective armor, a pair of gloves, a small shield over his chest and a pads over his legs. She was going to practice controlling her fire, and they wanted to be careful.  
  
Sheryl walked in just as Edward finished putting the shield over his chest. She set down a bag full of stuff for her to practice on, candles, paper, logs of wood. She placed a log on the table, and smiled at Vixen as she walked back to the chairs and sat down. Isabel and Claire came in and sat down as well. Edward looked at her, and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to release my grip on your mind, slowly, just like last time, OK?" she nodded and felt the tingly sensation in her head that she had learned to ignore, begin to fade away. Vixen looked down at her hands and saw the fire swallowing her hands, and immediately her heart jumped. She quickly took several deep breaths and calmed herself.  
  
At last the he released her mind completely from his and she started concentrating on her hands for the fire to fade into nothingness. Slowly, the fire engulfing her hands faded, until her hands were no longer hand torches, as Claire had jokingly called them. She didn't think it was funny when Claire had first said it, and she still didn't. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and turned to the table and Edward, who was standing on the other side.  
  
"What now?" she asked the garbed man. He pointed to the log and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Send a stream of fire at the right end. Visualize it in your head, make sure you control the flame, and try not to burn me." he joked. She giggled and almost lost her grip on the fire. She lifted her right hand and visualized in her mind, a stream of fire shooting from her palm to the right end of the log. A couple seconds passed, and then miraculously, a small string of flames inched it's way to the log. When the log finally caught on fire, she concentrated on keeping it under control, but to no avail. The fire kept shooting out of her palm, and the flames engulfed the entire log. She quickly concentrated on holding the fire in, and almost immediately the fire was pulled back into her hand. She closed her fist. She let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I'm never going to get this!" she stated looking at her hands. She raised her eyes to meet Edward's dark brown ones, thinking he would be upset, and blinked. He was grinning.  
  
"Very good, Vixen. Your getting better. When you realized you couldn't control the fire on the log and the fire in your palm at the same time, you quickly forgot about the fire on the log, and concentrated on getting the fire in your hands instead." She nodded. He looked at the log, studying it. He looked up at Sheryl and nodded. He turned back to Vixen.  
  
"Lets try it again, but this time, I want you to only spark the log, then pull the fire back into your palm, and control the fire on the log, keeping the fire in your hands at the same time. OK?" she nodded. Sheryl took a the fire extinguisher and put out the log. She took a large pair of tongs, picked the log up, and carried it to a corner of the room, so it could cool down.  
  
They worked like this, until ten o'clock, then they called it quits. Vixen felt Edward enter her mind and sighed. She couldn't wait until she wouldn't need anyone to do that for her. She walked upstairs with Isabel and Claire.  
  
She said goodnight and walked into her room. She rummaged though her drawers and pulled out a pair of woman's boxers and a over size white tee- shirt with a picture of the power rangers on the front. She walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. She rapped twice on Claire's door, letting her know she was done using the bathroom, and walked back into her room, shutting the bathroom door behind her.  
  
She drew back the covers and sat down. She picked up her brush, and combed her hair, putting it into a tight bun, so it would be easier to control in the morning. She set down her brush and crawled into bed. She looked at the four pictures on her bedside table. The homecoming one was behind a picture of the original gang, a picture of her, her mother, her father, her brother and Pierre. It had been taken at Pierre and her mothers wedding. Her dad had come to offer his blessing and she had insisted on a picture of the five of them. Lastly, a picture of her and Jason sat closest to her bed.  
  
She had sent an E-mail to Jason, explaining that she had moved and didn't have a phone yet, so she could only talk to him threw the Internet. It wasn't a total lie. She DID moved, but she had a phone. She just didn't want to talk to him. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell him what had happened. She sighed. She set her alarm clock to seven am, then turned off the light and fell into dreams of Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack and herself playing in the park.  
  
~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~  
  
Vixen looked around at the group. They were looking at her with looks she couldn't decipher. She took a deep breath.  
  
"That was what my life had become. I lived with Edward, Sheryl, Isabel, and Claire. We would work at night on my gifts, and do school during the day. It was….nice." she finally said. She focused her attention on Scott as he asked,  
  
"What made you leave? If you were happy there, why did you leave?" she swallowed.  
  
"I'm getting to that." She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  
  
"What Izzey, Claire and I didn't' know was that Sheryl and Edward had been threatened. Who ever wrote it said we all deserved to be dead. People didn't agree on our way of life, we knew that. However, we never expected people to take matters into there own hands, but that's exactly what they did……" 


End file.
